Over Thinking the Future
by RayneXHatake
Summary: One-shot How can loving parents send their four-year-old child to school to become a cold ninja, especially with war on the horizon? See the thinking behind the White Fang and his wife. Edited as of 11/21/10


Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, well except Natsuki.

Okay, here's just a one-shot about how I believed Kakashi's parents would handle him going into the academy at such a young age.

* * *

It's another beautiful spring morning in the Hatake Clan house as Hatake Sakumo and his wife, Hatake Natsuki sat in the kitchen discussing their genius son's future. Well, discussing wasn't the right word for what they were doing.

Kakashi was showing amazing potential for a four-year-old and to Natsuki that was dangerous with the threat of war breathing down their necks. The once deadly kunoichi was dead set against letting her four-year-old join the ninja academy, while Sakumo just wanted to let the boy try. Sakumo knew his son would be great. He just had to convince his wife that their son would be safe.

"Sweetheart, if we don't let him learn then we're just holding him back. Your parents didn't hold you back when you entered the Academy at six."

"It's not the same Sakumo and you know it. I was six and he's four, barely tall enough to reach the door handle. What happens if all that extra training you gave him bumps him up a year or two? Iwa's been pushing their boundaries a little too much and war could erupt any time. I will not have my four-year-old son caught up in the middle of it!" Natsuki slammed her hands down on the table in front of Sakumo.

Even though she was angry, Sakumo couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked with strands of her black hair escaping her pony-tail to fall around her face and her smoldering dark eyes challenging him to try and argue with her. The White Fang took her hands in his and ran his thumb over the calluses there.

"Baby, they are not going to send a four-year-old into battle, no matter how good he is. The village is not _that_ desperate for Shinobi."

The emotions flew across Natsuki's face before she spoke again, "I just don't want my baby coming back to me in a body bag 'Kumo. It would kill my soul and I would never forgive myself. You know yesterday Yuki's twelve-year-old was brought back dead. This is serious Sakumo."

"I know that koi, but don't worry. Kakashi will spend a couple of years in the Academy and then when he's older he will be a Genin. Yuki's son was a twelve-year-old Genin, not an Academy student. I do hate to burst your bubble, but you do know that eventually your baby will hit puberty and mom will not be so cool anymore."

Natsuki made a face at him as she stuck her tongue out at him. "Now don't you go trying to change the subject. You're just jealous 'cause I'm his favorite."

Sakumo swept Natsuki into his arms and kissed her lips tenderly. "The only reason you're his favorite is because you bribe him with sweets."

"Yeah and like you don't bribe him with training."

Sakumo rubbed smooth circles onto her back and his eyes twinkled before he leaned in close to her ear. His breath tickled against her inner ear and sent shivers down her spine.

"You know we could always have another, that way we would each have one."

Natsuki giggled and ran her fingers through his silver hair. "How about when the one we have is a little older, but you know, we can always practice."

Sakumo laughed before picking her up and heading upstairs. In his mind, Kakashi would be alright and hopefully have a little brother or sister on the way before he ever made it out of the Academy. His wife just worried too much. The White Fang looked down at the woman in his arms and smiled before asking her one final time.

"Should we sign Kakashi up for the Academy this spring?"

Natsuki sighed into his shoulder.

"Do you really think he'll be alright?"

Sakumo opened the bedroom door and entered before answering her.

"Yes, Natsuki he'll be fine. He won't graduate till he's older and by then this whole Rock situation will be over. Then all we will have to worry about is him going on missions. Our little boy will still be a little boy this time next year."

Natsuki pulled Sakumo closer to herself and rested her hear on his shoulder. "I guess you're right."

If only you knew Sakumo, how wrong you are.

* * *

New, improve, and minty fresh!

Until next time,

'Rayne


End file.
